


Kevin's Plant Pregnancy

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Kevin's Plant Pregnancy

Kevin told his boyfriend John bringing the plant home was a terrible idea. It was so strange and nothing like they had ever seen before in the area. But John, being a botanist, insisted on digging it up and taking it home with them so he could study it.

John tried to get Kevin to chill out about the plant. It was just a bud, he said. What could it possibly do, he said. But Kevin was not convinced. Whenever he entered John’s study and looked at the plant, it made him feel hot and would stir something deep in his lower belly, down to the tip of his cock. His nipples would ache, as if he needed something or someone to stimulate them, and he felt the strong urge to be incredibly full. As a result, he never liked to be in the room for longer than a few minutes.

If John was ever affected by the plant in the same way Kevin was, he never said anything. He seemed to be able to spend hours in his study with the plant and have no problems or strange effects. For a while, Kevin began to think it was all in his head and that maybe he was just feeling horny.

He changed his mind when his boyfriend screaming suddenly waked him up. It didn’t sound like a scream of pain, more like he was being pleasured. Kevin looked around the room, and John was nowhere to be found.

“John?” He called out. No response. Kevin began to feel concerned as he got out of bed and walked into the dark hallway. The only light was coming from John’s study at the end of the hall; it was like a pulsating red glow coming from within. There was another scream, not unlike the kind he makes when John cums inside Kevin. Concern turned to curiosity, as Kevin got closer to the door.

“John? What’s going on?” Kevin asked as he pushed the door open. He gasped at the sight of his boyfriend, barely conscious, strapped to his chair by large purple vines sticking out of the budding plant, which was now larger than before. Another vine, this one clear and hollow on the inside, pumped his boyfriend’s erect cock, milking it for all the cum it could get. Because the vine was transparent, Kevin could see how raw and red his dick was. How long had this been going on?

“John, you have to wake up!” Kevin rushed over to him to help, but was stopped as more purple vines shot out of the plant and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, suspending him above the floor. No matter how much he fought, the vines were much stronger than him.

More vines appeared, and ripped Kevin’s pyjamas to shreds, leaving him completely naked and exposed. Then the plant pulsated, and Kevin began to feel the familiar sensations he always had whenever he was near the plant. His cock became erect in an instant, his nipples ached to be touched, and he longed to be filled. Two of the vines moved towards and latched onto his nipples, pulling and squeezing them, making Kevin moan under their touch. Another vine went for his cock. For a moment, he thought it would do the same thing the clear vine was doing to John, but instead it began to slowly stroke up and down his cock. Kevin tried to resist, to fight, to free himself, but slowly his body betrayed him, falling into a needy haze. The vines made him feel too good.

John’s whimpering and orgasmic cry turned Kevin’s attention to him. He watched as the clear vine pumped faster and faster until John cummed again. The vine released his tired cock, and his cum slowly travelled down towards the budding plant. It pulsated again, and its red petals slowly unfurled into a giant flower, revealing the center pistil where all of the cum it had collected from John had gathered in the organic container. There was so much inside, Kevin wondered if it was all from tonight, or if the plant had been milking John for days.

The freshest batch of cum entered the pistil, joining the rest of it. Then the plant pulsated again, so strongly that Kevin could feel it in the vines restraining and pleasuring him. The cum inside the flower began to churn and roll into itself. The plant pulsed with a rhythm now, almost like a heartbeat. The organic container holding the cum began to expand, and at first Kevin thought it’s replicating John’s cum. When he looks more closely however, he realized that’s not the case. The flower was making each individual sperm larger. Though for what reason, he didn’t know. John’s sperm were big enough that Kevin could see them swimming around. If he didn’t know better, it seemed like they were excited, eager for something.

The flower pulsed one last time, and it turned John’s cum into a deep red, the same shade as the petals. Kevin’s breathing hitched as he realized the vine that had been pumping John was coming towards him. Was it his turn, he wondered. Instead of attaching itself at his cock, the clear vine forced its way up inside Kevin’s folds. He whimpered, his body struggling to accommodate the thick vine. He moaned as it pressed against his cervix, determined to enter. It took a few thrusts, but Kevin’s cervix was no match for it.

The overgrown sperm began to travel from the flower and up the vine. Kevin’s heartbeat quickened as he watched it come closer and closer to him. John’s mutated cum entered him, immediately causing him to orgasm, and flooded his uterus. There was no escaping as the cum continued to fill Kevin up. Thanks to the enlarged size of the sperm, he could not only feel them swimming around in his stuffed womb, but he also see them wriggling under the skin of his belly.

By the time he was filled with all of the cum the flower gave him, Kevin looked to be about six months pregnant. He was huge, and the sensations of the sperm moving around inside him was making him so hot that his cock was fully erect again. Part of him wanted to reach down and caress his new shape, but the restraining vines gave him no leeway. The strange flower was not done with him yet.

The clear vine still hadn’t pulled out of him. It jerked, then thrust deeper inside him. Whatever it did, it suddenly made the skin of his belly transparent, like it had suddenly turned to glass. Kevin could now see the inside of his womb, as well as all the sperm inside. It was mesmerizing to see them swim around, left to right, almost like there was a school of fish in his belly. He was so fascinated that he didn’t see what was now coming down the clear vine.

A large, round, and pulsating red egg slowly made its way towards Kevin’s womb. He hadn’t realized it was there until it reached his folds, where it struggled to enter him. It was then Kevin began to struggle again.

“Wait! What is this thing doing?” He yelled, trying to pull himself away. “Is it trying to make me pregnant?” Kevin tried to wrench himself free before the egg could enter him, but the vines holding him up would not let him go. After the clear vine pumped a few times, the egg breached his folds.

“No! Please stop!” Thanks to his new clear skin, he could see the red egg travelling towards his cervix. As it got closer, the cum inside of his womb sloshed around faster, making his belly pulse and undulate from all the activity. The sperm knew the egg was on its way, and they were getting ready.

Kevin grimaced as the egg pressed against his cervix, already battered by the invading vine. It’s too big, he thought, it’d never be able to fit. The vine pumped into him, slowly getting faster to try to get the egg past the final obstacle. His belly gurgled and sloshed from the amount of movement inside, echoing in the small study.

With one final thrust the egg painfully made its way through Kevin’s cervix. He grunted as it squeezed into his womb. Then the cum in his belly stopped sloshing. Inside his belly was completely still and quiet. The red egg was completely enveloped, but he could feel it floating around. The silence was palpable, his heart thudded so strongly in his chest he we worried it would burst.

Then in an instant the cum in his womb became active, all swarming the egg at once. The sudden jolts were enough to drive Kevin over the edge and cum for the second time that night. He watched as John’s mutated sperm all fought each other to fertilize the egg. The rapid movement of the cum jostled the egg from one side of his womb to the other, making his belly jerk around in all directions.

With all the cum in his belly, it wasn’t long before the red egg was fertilized. Kevin watched it slowly drift over to the wall of his womb and implant itself. Now he was pregnant. With what, he wasn’t sure. Some human/plant hybrid? At least John was the father. That brought Kevin a little comfort.

The activity in his belly died down, and the inside of his womb was calm, save for the occasional wriggle of excess sperm swimming around.

The transparent vine retracted itself from his body, sealing the cervix as it left him. Before going back to the plant, it patted Kevin’s belly, as if proud of its work. The purple vines stroking his cock and pulling his nipples also retreated, but the ones restraining him and holding him up in the air remained. John was also released, but still unconscious.

“Why are you still holding onto me? You’ve already done what you wanted,” Kevin pleaded with the plant. But it continued to keep him in its grasp and refused to let go. He tried to fight and pull himself free, but just like his last attempts, the vines did not let go.

A sudden rise in movement in his belly stopped Kevin’s resistance. He looked down at his belly. At first he thought it might’ve been a kick from the hybrid child he was now carrying, but it was the sperm becoming active all over again. They behaved the same way when they were anticipating the red egg.

“What are they doing? The vine isn’t inside me anymore. Nothing else is coming,” Kevin muttered, confused by the increasing sloshing inside his womb. A small pinch and a pop on the left side of his belly drew his gaze, and his eyes widened in horror.

He forgot that he was at the ovulation portion of his cycle. It was strange seeing his own natural egg travel down his fallopian tube and towards the giant, eager sperm. There’s no way they could fertilize his egg, he thought. They were way too big. It wouldn’t work. Still, watching the egg getting closer and closer to his womb made him nervous, and he braced himself for the second onslaught.

Just like the first time, the moment his egg came into contact with John’s mutated cum, the sperm rushed over to his egg, fighting one another to fertilize it. Again, his belly jostled around to and fro. It was harder to see what was going on this time, since the egg was so small, but Kevin did feel the spark of the egg somehow being fertilized. The cum cleared itself as the egg travelled to the wall of his womb, and implanted itself near the red egg. Now Kevin was pregnant with twins.

It was then that the vines holding onto Kevin released him and retracted themselves into the flower. Kevin landed hard on the ground, blacking out the moment his head hit the floor.

\-------

When he awoke, Kevin was back in his room. For a quick moment, he thought it had all been a dream, but John sitting next to him and humming as he caressed Kevin’s burgeoning belly shatter any hope that it hadn’t been real.

“John?”

“Shhh. You need to rest now. You’re carrying two strong children. My children.” Kevin looked down at his belly, which was now no longer transparent, and watched as kicks and leftover cum deformed the skin of his belly.


End file.
